The Force Kiss
by harsterl
Summary: This is a story about where it is the last day of school and Satoshi wants to admit his feelings for Noami. (Satoshi x Naomi)
1. Introduction

/ "Hey guys.. I'm going to be doing a fanfic called 'The Force Kiss' it's where it's the last day of school and I want to finally admit my true feelings for Naomi Nakashima. But, I'm worried that she will she doesn't love me back. I tell Yoshiki Kishinuma about this and he goes and gets Seiko Shinohara! She then tells me how much Naomi Nakashima actually loves me. That's all I'm gonna spoil for now ;( like and comment if you want me to actually post the story! " \\\ 


	2. Chapter 1

(STORY STARTS) (Chapter 1) (NO ONES POV)  
It was the last day of school.  
Satoshi wanted to finally tell his feelings for Naomi.  
He was very nervous because he thought if she turned him down they would never talk again!  
Satoshi hated this thought.  
(SATOSHI'S POV)  
"What if she turned me down? We would probable never talk again!" I shivered at that thought.  
The next morning I heard Yuka calling "ONI-CHAN! BREAKFAST IS DONE!"  
I signed and when down stairs. While eating I heard a knock on the door.  
It was yo Yoshiki. "I sounder what he wants?"  
I went to the door then he said "Hey, Satoshi! I was woundering if you wound want to walk to school.  
I have something to tell." Then I gulped down every thing on my plate, followed by my orange juice and left with Yoshiki. He starting telling me that him and Shinozaki have been closer as friends and then sadly told me she still loved me though. I signed and we keeped on walking. (END OF CHAPTER 1) 


	3. Chapter 2

('NORMAL VIEW'  
When Yoshiki and Satoshi got to school, they went to their lockers. Shinozaki came up to Satoshi, then she said...  
'AYUMI POV'  
"Will you go out with me?" I said and started to blush. I saw Satoshi turn a little pink of embarrassment. Then I looked at him like "where's my answer?" He realized that and he said "H-he-mm a-aa I-I'm sorry... B-uu-t, I have fe-eelings for-, Nao- I mean books!" I looked at him in a sad way and then a confused way..  
'SATOSHI POV'  
Shinozaki just asked me out.. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but, I don't like her in that way.. After I said what I said she looked at me in a sad way then a confused way.. Then she stormed off crying. I then saw Yoshiki coming from his locker.. He looked pissed. When he got to me he punched me in the face and said "HOW DARE YOU TURN HER DOWN!" I got up and said "Dude, you know how I feel.." Then I walked away.  
When I got into class Naomi noticed I had a black eye. She ran over to me and she asked what happened?!" 'CHAPTER 2 ENDS HERE' 


	4. Chapter 3

'CHAPTER 3 START' 'SATOSHI POV'  
Naomi goes to get a ice packet comes back and puts it in my eye. I start blushing. She is blushing as well, I was enjoying this. But then, the teacher walked in and started class. After class, we went to lunch where I sat extend to Yoshiki. "Yoshiki, today I'm gonna admit my true feelings for Naomi, yet, I don't think she has feelings for me and if she rejects me, we will never talk again!" Then Yoshiki says "Dude, Naomi has deep feelings for, if you want me to prove it I will go get Shinohara and get her to tell you." He walks over to Shinohara, she then said, "Hey Blonde what's up?" Teasing him. He then kinda nodded him head towards Naomi then me.  
Shinohara nodded then came over to me with Yoshiki. When they got there Seiko looked at him with a catfish-grin, then said, "Ok, Mochida-sun! Naomi for YEARS, has loved you, I thought you knew this!" I looked at her with an empty look, like an extremely shocked look. When Shinohara said that my heart skipped a couple beats, "Well even if Shinohara is saying she loves me then at the end of the day I will stay after and help her clean up. As we are there I will make my move... 'CHAPTER 3 END' 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 START' 'NAOMI'S POV'  
I think at lunch I heard Seiko and Satoshi talking about me.. Mhh, I wounder what they were talking about. I just sat there woundering. 'LIKE 3 PERIODES LATER'  
Me and Satoshi are alone.. I really want to tell him how I feel, but, what if he rejects me? I would never go back to school if that happened. I wish I would've talk to Seiko about it.  
'SATOSHI POV'  
Me and Naomi are alone after school, just like I planned.. Then she asked me, "Ya know you didn't have to stay here right?" I nodded then said, "Well, I didn't want you to be here alone." She started to blush. I think my mind "She's so cute.." I then started to blush at my own words in my mind.  
'NAOMI POV'  
We are both blushing, gazing into each others eyes. "He's so cute with, his chocolate eyes and hair.  
He reaches and pushed some hair out of my face.  
I blush madly at this and he too starts blushing. It was silent, Satoshi decided to break the silence, and he said, "Hey-a um-m-a, Nao-mi, Naomi," he was shuddering a lot, I wounder what he was gonna say. He then said, "I-I-I love you.."  
'SATOSHI POV'  
I finally told her, after being childhood friends since the 1st grade. Naomi opened her mouth, I out my finger over it and said, "Shh, I finally have you where I want you." Then I hugged her, to my surprise, she hugged back then I asked her, "Naomi, do you love me?"  
(CHAPTER 4 END) 


	6. Chapter 5

~CHAPTER START ~NAOMI'S POV I started to tremble and shake.. Satoshi felt this and him being his loving self asked me what was wrong.  
I told him "I was nervous" he understood and released me. I looked at him. He had that perfect chocolate eyes and hair. We just gaze into each others eyes. It was prefect. I then ran to Satoshi and griped him gently in a hug. I looked up at him and said, "Y-e-s, of course I do."  
~SATOSH'S POV We were locked in a gentle hug. I loved it so much..  
Then I hear her say she loves.. Inside I practically jump in extreme exitment. Then I put my hand under her chin and make it so she's looking me straight in the eyes. I then gently kiss her. Her lips so soft.  
~NAOMI'S POV He's KISSING ME! MY DREAM BOY KISSING ME!  
He is so gentle, his lips so soft. It was the best moment of her life. It was amazing. We eventually pulled away due to lake of oxygen. We looked at each other, blushing like mad. He pulled me in for another hug. I hugged back. Then after 5 minutes, he asked me if he could walk her home. I obviously said yes and we left. ~SATOSHI'S POV THIS WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!  
I FINALLY KISS NAOMI AND TELL HER HOW I FELT! ~Couple minutes of walking "We're here," Naomi said. I gave her Akins on the cheek and was about to leave when she grabbed me by sleve. I blushed, then she said "Please come inside!" She pulled me in and she lead me up to her room. It was kinda awkward being in her room. But, I've been in it before so, why did it feel different? When she sat me down on her bed she showed me some cool things and some CDs (which by the way CD collecting was a hobby) then I asked if I can take a shower, she said yes and I went in.  
~NAOMI'S POV I heard Satoshi's voice come from the bathroom, he was calling me. I went and waited outside of the door. He the said "Can you come in here." So she did. She heard the water going. When she walked in, Satoshi said, "What soap do I use?" I answered him and said "The orange and red bottles." But then he said "Can you just show me?!" "WHAT? BUT YOUR NAKED?" "Just don't look." So I looked in and I saw him.. Naked.. He had beautiful looking abes, they were so beautiful to the point were I got turned on. (NO IM NOT DOING LEMON!) Satoshi then said "DAMNIT, NAOMI!" ~SATOSHI'S POV NAOMI JUST SAW ME NAKED!  
I then say "Since you've seen me now I must see you.." Naomi gasped but took of her clothes and walked into the shower.. (GOD I'M SUCH A PERV! I SHOULDENT BE BECAUSE IM YOUNGER THAN MOST MAY ESPECT BUT ANYWAYS) I then asked "C-c-an I touch?" She new exactually new what he was talking about and then nodded. "Her skin, is so-so smooth.." I move closer and kiss her. She kisses me back and NOW this was the best moment of my life. Eventually we got out I ran home really quick and grabbed some close, came back and I layed with Naomi in my arms. I whisper "I love you." I hear her respond and say, "I love you too." And they went to sleep!

GOD DAMN THAT TOOK ME AN HOUR TO WRITE! But hope you enjoyed this story! If you did leave a review and favorite! Also I'm planning on adding new chapters AFTER I'm done with a new story. It takes place 1 month after Heavenly Host. Satoshi has not seen nor spoke with Naomi, since they got back. Tats all I'm gonna say. So tell me what you think in the comments! Hoped you enjoyed, bye! 


End file.
